


and days of auld lang syne

by angelsdemonsducks



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, janus loves his boyfriends, remus and patton are drunk and that is essentially the fic, this may very well be the fluffiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsdemonsducks/pseuds/angelsdemonsducks
Summary: In his defense, he doesn’t mean to lose his boyfriends. But Remy’s house is very large, and there are a lot of people here, a lot of chatter, a lot of food, a lot of champagne flowing, and that makes it incredibly easy to get sidetracked.It's New Year's Eve, and Janus would very much like to spend the remainder of the night with his boyfriends. It turns out that they've hit the champagne a little harder than he thought, but that's alright; as long as he's with them, that's more than enough.(Alternatively: Patton and Remus get drunk, make flower crowns, snuggle, and love their boyfriend.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843297
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	and days of auld lang syne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this tumblr prompt: “You’re so drunk.” Janus saying it to his boyfriends Patton and Remus? Both who ended up drinking a little more than planned lol 
> 
> Content warnings for alcohol consumption and vague sexual innuendo.

In his defense, he doesn’t mean to lose his boyfriends. But Remy’s house is very large, and there are a lot of people here, a lot of chatter, a lot of food, a lot of champagne flowing, and that makes it incredibly easy to get sidetracked. He spends about an hour discussing obscure philosophers with Logan, and then Dot and Larry draw him into conversation for almost as long, and by the time he realizes that he has no idea where Patton and Remus have gotten off to, it’s nearly midnight.

And that simply will not do. He’s not bringing in the new year without his boyfriends by his side. It’s tradition, after all, and he’ll admit, he’s just a bit concerned about the fact that he hasn’t seen them since just after they arrived. Usually, he is confident in Patton’s ability to curb Remus’ most foolish impulses, but in a crowd like this, with this kind of festive atmosphere? There is no telling what kind of mischief Remus might think up, and even Patton’s most disappointed stare might not be enough to stop him.

So, he goes looking, which turns out to be a more monumental task than he thought. Because really, why does Remy own such a huge house? How does he have so many friends? It’s truly ridiculous, and Janus is getting tired of navigating through all these people, half of whom are strangers and all of whom are decidedly not who he is looking for. He is excellent at putting on a show of politeness even on his worst days, but he can feel his smile wearing thin around the edges, can feel his eye begin to twitch.

But finally, he bumps into Virgil, who rolls his eyes and directs him to the second floor balcony, the one overlooking the back gardens. He makes his way there with no small measure of relief, and finds that the second floor is, at least, less crowded, which does wonders for his mood. He pushes the balcony doors open, and feels the tension drain from him as he lays eyes on his boyfriends, sitting on the floor and leaning in toward each other, whispering conspiratorially.

He clears his throat.

“Is this an exclusive meeting,” he asks, “or might I join you?”

Both Patton and Remus swivel their heads toward him, the motion almost in perfect unison. And that is when he first gains the inkling that something is off here; there are no lights on the balcony except for the stars, but the illumination from inside spills from the still-open doorway and across their faces, highlighting the flushes on their cheeks, the dilation of their pupils. And as they both stand, their legs seem unsteady, wobbly, as if the floor is rocking beneath their feet. Or at least, as if they think it is.

Patton reaches him first, a wide grin splitting his lips. He stumbles, and Janus reaches out to steady him, grasping his arms, and Patton beams at him as if he hung the moon.

“Hi!” he exclaims, far too loudly for the lack of distance between them. “I’m so happy to see you! Remus, look, it’s Janus!”

Remus has reached him by now, too, and he slings an arm around both Janus’ shoulder and Patton’s, leaning in close. He is steadier on his feet than Patton is, but only just, and Janus can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Give him the thing!” he insists, somewhat ominously, and just as loud as Patton. Janus winces as his eardrums protest the noise’s proximity, but his attention is distracted by Patton, who giggles and nods, taking his arms back from Janus and reaching into his shirt, pulling out— something. Janus can’t tell what it is; it’s too dark, and Patton moves too quickly, shoving whatever-it-is roughly onto his head. He frowns, raising a hand to touch it, trying to figure out what his new adornment is, but Patton pouts at him, yanking his arm back down.

“Don’t take it off!” he pleads. “We match now!”

Remus nods in eager agreement, and Janus squints at both of them, trying to figure out what they’re talking about. It only takes a moment, now that he’s looking for it; they both have circlets of vine resting atop their heads, clumsily tied together but seeming to hold up just fine. They appear to be made of more leaves than anything else, but they are speckled with delicate white flowers. He has to admit that it’s a lovely effect, overall, and he can’t bring himself to complain about being made to wear one.

“So we do,” he says. “Dare I ask where you got these from?”

Remus grins at him and points at the far corner of the balcony, where a mess of vines curls over the railing. There are clear signs of tampering, of some vines being torn off and flowers being plucked, and Janus hopes that Remy is not particularly attached to this plant. Also in that corner, he notes, are a great many discarded champagne glasses.

“Found ‘em!” Remus proclaims proudly, and Patton giggles.

“He was trying to jump off the balcony, and, and into the pool,” Patton says, using a tone that is clearly meant to be a confidential whisper, but doesn’t quite make it there. “I told him no, ‘cause then he’d be all _wet—_ ”

“—and _I_ told him that I’d just take off my clothes _—_ ”

“—and then _I_ told him that we had to wait until we get home until we do that, and then I saw the flowers and I thought we could make you something instead!” Patton smiles again, wide and bright, like a puppy eagerly seeking approval. He grabs Janus’ sleeve, tugging on it slightly. “Do you like it? It’s pretty, just like you!”

Janus can feel his face heating up, and hopes that the darkness conceals his blush. “Of course I like it,” he says, and Patton rocks back and forth on his heels, delighted, while Remus thrusts both fists into the air and lets out a loud whoop, a noise that gets lost in the veritable din coming from inside, and from the people that have begin to spill outdoors in anticipation of New Year’s fireworks. And seeing them both like this, so happy and content, he can’t help but smile back at them, shaking his head. “You’re so drunk,” he says, and he’s glad that no one else is around to hear how his voice turns disgustingly fond.

Remus nods rapidly, eyes wild, but Patton frowns at him. “Nooooooo,” he moans, and pitches forward, throwing all of his weight against Janus’ chest. He barely manages to keep them both upright. “’M not drunk, ‘m jus’ having a whole lotta feelings.”

Remus cackles, launching himself forward and into the two of them, and this time, Janus can do nothing to prevent them all from tumbling to the ground in a tangled heap. He grunts as both Patton and Remus land firmly on top of him, but he can’t be angry, not now, not tonight, not with the two of them here with him, no matter how inebriated they might be. Patton starts to giggle again, burying his face into Janus’ shirt.

“Whole lotta feelings ‘bout my butt!” Remus proclaims, plastering himself against Janus’ side and hooking one leg over both of his.

“Maybe later,” Patton informs him, his voice muffled, and Janus breaks at that, dissolving into laughter.

He can’t move. Can barely breathe, with the weight of both of his boyfriends pressing against his chest. But the stars are shining bright above them, glittering and twinkling just past the roof, and in the distance, the night sky blooms into reds and greens and golds as the fireworks begin, and there is absolutely no place that he would rather be.

“I love you both so much,” he says, and Remus sighs contentedly, snuggling in closer. Patton shifts, resting his head just above Janus’ heart.

“We love you too,” he says, voice slurred. “More than, more than anything. More than puppies. More than cookies, and, and—”

“And worms,” Remus supplies, “an’ more than brains, an’ zombies, an’ blood an’ guts. More than butts, even.”

Patton hums. “More than butts,” he agrees, and then after a brief pause, “But you do have a nice butt.”

And they both fall back into giggling at that, and Janus joins them, their joy utterly endearing, utterly infectious. He loves them. He loves them so, so much, and to this day, he has no idea how he can be so lucky as to have them, what he did to deserve Patton’s cheer and aching kindness, Remus’ eccentricity and unstoppable enthusiasm. They are all so different from one another that some days, he is still surprised that they fit together as well as they do, but he has never once stopped being grateful for it, grateful for them.

From both inside the house and below the balcony, there comes the unmistakable sounds of counting.

_Ten. Nine. Eight._

He wraps his arms around them as best he can from this position. Patton takes up the count under his breath.

_Seven. Six. Five. Four._

Remus wriggles in even closer, grasping at both of them, practically vibrating in his excitement.

_Three. Two._

_One._

The cheer rises up all around them, and Janus has no time to react before Patton is smacking a wet, sloppy kiss against the corner of his mouth, followed shortly by Remus doing the same, but only managing to capture his upper lip. And he watches in amusement as they attempt to kiss each other, too, their noses bumping clumsily against each other as they try to find purchase.

He laughs. “Come here, you two,” he says, and smiles at both of them as they turn to look at him. Patton ducks down first, and Janus kisses his lips, gently, softly, and Patton sighs in contentment. And then it is Remus’ face hovering above his, waiting his turn with a patience uncharacteristic of him, and Janus kisses him just as sweetly. And they both settle against his sides as the fireworks pop and roar and bloom, brightening the night into day and ushering in the new year. There is sound and there is music, and there is joy and there is laughter, the party still in full swing, but he feels no need to join it, because he has his joy and his laughter right here.

The new year is a time of resolutions, and in this moment, he makes his: to keep this, to keep them, now and forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, this was a joy to write. I had so much fun with this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it too!
> 
> I'm @whenisitenoughtrees on tumblr, if you'd like to join me in constantly screaming!


End file.
